robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robot Wars: Series 8/Heat 3
Coincidence or unfortunate luck? I noted somethings about this heat and heat B of War 7 is the similar draw. Here are the things I noted- *Both heats have Big Nipper and another FRA Heavyweight Champion (TR2 and Terrorhurtz) *The other FRA Champions managed to win their original titles a year before/after Robot Wars began/ended. *Big Nipper had managed to defeat both teams (Toon Army and Team Hurtz) at some point in their lives. *Both heats could have Big Nipper face the other FRA Champion in either the head to heads/round 2 or the heat final. *Both of the robots feature an axe powered by CO2. *Both heats have at least one other flipper and spinner, as well as a team that would do well with featherweights. And possibly many more things. So here is a question that may never get answered, but it was worth a shot at - was Big Nipper deliberately drawn into this heat or was by sure coincidence that both heats feature similarities? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 13:50, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Absolutely a coincidence. Mentorn don't care about 'amateur competitions'. I doubt even Thermidor's rematch with Chompalot and Team Mouse was intentional. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:09, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Draw for round 1 According to reddit, the draw for round 1 is - DTK, Edge Hog, Buxton and Wooden robot. Nipper, Biggest Brother, Star and not Newcastle. Your friendly neighborhood - --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:39, August 6, 2016 (UTC) : In that case I predict DTK and King B for Battle 1 and Or Te and TR2 for Battle 2.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:48, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Little disappointed that Overdozer isn't against Supernova, but oh well. CrashBash (talk) 17:58, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Blimey, that is one dangerous round 1 battle there with TR2, Or Te, Supernova and Big Nipper. 4 of the 5 best robots in the heat there. Not that I'm complaining much, it should be a terrific battle, but you are right, Supernova and Overdozer would have been amazing. I predict Dantomkia, Glitterbomb, TR2 and Or Te to go through. The R A Z 3R (talk) 18:56, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'd stick by King B, maybe it can stay manoeuvrable enough to stay in, or Dantomkia will leave it be like in series 7 round 1. RelicRaider (talk) 22:49, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I'd pick Glitterbomb because bladed axes aren't as effective as spiked axes against King Buxton, but I agree that it's a bit of a waste to guarantee that two veterans won't even make it past round 1 (considering that we've already lost Razer, Bonk, Tough As Nails and Kill-E-Crank-E in round 1). Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:07, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :I've just seen a post which suggests that the reddit post may be wrong...or right depending on what actually happens!Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:21, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Camera editing Is it just me, or was this episode the most badly edited episode yet?? Twice I heard the pit release go when the robots were no where near the pit release button, and there seemed to be a few sudden jumps between different camera angles, particularly for some of the Round 2 battles. It's a shame, this episode showed so many replays too, far more than usual (probably because most of the battles were shorter) seemed to crop up. Episode 2 was edited well, episode 1 not so much, but episode 3 was just bad. Some of the fights were good fun, mind you. The R A Z 3R (talk) 20:39, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :There must have been a bit of a lull where not much action happened. Rather than showing the button being pressed, the pit was shown to drop just as a continuity thing more than anything. I must say, the holds on the league tables felt quite a bit longer than they usually do. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:36, August 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I definitely noticed both. Oh well, small price to pay. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:52, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :::My biggest complaint was their insistence on extensive shots of roboteers and flashbacks when action was going on, especially in the Supernova fight. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:36, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Axlebot So whose this? It's not Chimera, its too long and the wheels look smaller and it looks like Mjollnir. Any ideas? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:54, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Monte...--Botomatic1000 (talk) 17:57, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah thanks, forgot about them!Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:00, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Write Up I'll try to write the battle summaries today, if someone could grab at least 2 screenshots from each battle today, that would be a great help. Jimlaad43(talk) 08:05, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :I'm a bit burnt out at the moment, so I'll carry on later today. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:06, August 10, 2016 (UTC)